


Freshman

by orphan_account



Series: High School Years [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this because i was bored (please don't read)Based off true events, Places and names changed :)Updates, sundays, tuesdays, and fridays.





	1. Kinda character introducions

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Summers is me , not my real last name tho  
> -Alex

And here I am first day of high school

"Everything is better there "

"Oh you already have so many friends"

Utter bullshit

I am Alex Summers and this is freshman year.

I'm 15 i have the whopping total of 4 friends. They mean the world to me but hell they can be annoying. Ok, Maria is my least friend she is amazing shes a year older than me and has a lot more friends so, we only really hang out before and after school. Jessica is my BEST friend, she's the same age as me she plays on about 3 sports teams(volleyball, basketball, and track). There's Abbie, who is a couple months younger than us and i met at a theater camp a few summers back. and finally Alexandria she's that one kid almost everyone hates for one reason or another. And finally me that one friend, ya know the one with anxiety who runs off at least once a month. 

* * *

 

 "Sup, fuckers" I say running to see my friends

  " Ok, i have a name" Abbie says defensively, rolling her eyes.

 " i know, at least you're no longer Dipshit" i say in all seriousness, gaining a chuckle from a dew other members of the group.

Abbie sighs in defeat before walking into the school, the rest of the group following. I walk into my first class theater, mainly full of enthusiastic freshmen and seniors done with this place. I grab a seat and wait. Three classes later, lunch finally. 

"Sup, Guys" Jessie says grabbing a seat the outdoor dining area, throwing her feet up on the table. Maria walks over smiling at us.

'What," i stat a minor tone of sarcasm in my voice 

'Well, young children learn from me" Maria says grabbing a applesauce off an empty table.

We chuckle heading off to find a place to eat, also known as us sitting in a coffee shop complaining.

Finally i can go home i say walking out of my final class, throwing my bag over my shoulder.


	2. A real first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this  
> -Alex

Day One Continued

 

"Ok I'm not saying, that i would date her I'm just saying Ria is kinda hot" I say as our conversation about crushes roars on.

"So, your saying you would date me" Ria says in dead seriousness.

"Fine, Yes i would date you" i admit awkwardly to her, kind of blushing.

"So, If i wanted to take you to the movies tomorrow, that would be a yes," She asks in a tone resembling some form of flirtatiousness.

" Yeah, that would be a definite yes," I say with a bit of excitement.  

"So, see you at the movies tomorrow I'll pick you up at six

" Yeah, Totally, and i believe this is my stop" I say as We walk towards my house.

 

We say say our goodbyes and walk our separate ways. I'm internally screaming with excitement as I run to my room texting Jess everything

that happened in record time. I remember my Mom has to sign some papers for a few classes, trowing them on my desk. I lay back in

my chair thinking about my day, I really fucking hope I have a good year.  I remember to fill everyone in on how amazing my day was.

I start filling out a form for theater on like what plays I like, roles i would like to play, and other shit the teacher probably won't bother

to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had extra time to write today  
> and wanted to finish Day one, I promise the rest of this series will have longer chapters  
> -Alex


	3. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, all my teachers have me writing  
> -Alex

Date night-

 

After my conversion with Ria earlier, she walks over to my house to take me to an actual movie. A great one at that, the new Live Action "Beauty and The Beast", Emma Watson is spectacular in this film;    

we by popcorn and laugh at the fact that we both already saw the mover. the friendship and hope of more showing, I spin in my seat as the pre-show clips begin to play. I take a sip of the coffee they had, and as i suspected it was utter shit. I snuggle up against her as the fighting scenes began. She pulls me closer putting mt heart as ease. We watch the rest of the movie in that very position.

As we leave the movie theater, the cold fall air hits like a wet blanket, as we run to Starbucks- I order my regular aka a Butterbeer Latte. I sip at the warm Harry Potter esk drink bringing myself closer to Ria we find a  empty park bench to sit at , as we snuggle drinking our coffees. She stands up as we finish our drinks and helps carry my half asleep self home. Once, we reach my house she walks in and carries me up to my room lying me down before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Alexandria= Ria  
> Maria= Mars (m-a-rs) {not mars the planet}  
> Alex= Alex/als/allie  
> abbie=abbie  
> Jessica= Jess/Jessie


End file.
